


Reawakening

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 1 just before 'Heavy Metal War.' The Decepticons prepare to online the Constructicons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> The more I 'get into' the Constructicons, the more I like them. They're a really diverse crew who all are very individual, even though they (mostly) work well together. They also have nice builds, are powerful and are HOT! They were described recently to me as 'rather lacking in personality,' and I am trying to change this!
> 
> We never get to see the super six coming online in Series 1. In my HC, I've always had their sparks and personality components in storage until they are 'built in the caverns.' (After all, they clearly were around for a few million years or so before the Transformers came to Earth!) So this is not the most exciting or erotic thing I've ever written, but it's an important piece of canon 'fill in'/headcanon for me.

**From “Our time on Earth.” The memoires of Scavenger, Constructicon, late in 2007.**  
  
 _When the Combaticons came to Earth, they whinged about that mind prison. I’m not saying it wasn’t a bad fate. Just that they weren’t the only ones! Take us Constructicons, for example. We got _deactivated_ for four million years! And that’s like dead. Nothing. Four million years out of our lives! At least in that prison, they could talk and stuff. Sometimes. I think. Kind of.  
  
Anyway, it couldn't have have been any worse than what we went through – but they went on about it like they were the only ones ever gotten put outta commission. Whereas us? We hardly ever mentioned it at all!  
  
In the end, I told them what I thought of their glitching and moaning. They tried to slag me for it, but I didn’t care. I was sick of them going on! All except Swindle. He never said much about the prison. Although as far as that went, I wouldn’t have cared if he had.  
  
Swindle could have said anything, and I would have listened ....._  
  
 **Earth, 1985**  
  
“Megatron, I think only fit to advise you that this is _not_ a good idea. To be sure, they are a potentially invaluable asset, but its not as if they have never betrayed you! They can't be trusted ....”  
  
But the leader turned on him, sharply. “Shut up, Starscream!” he hissed. He turned back to see Soundwave entering solemnly, holding an oblong box, closely followed by Shockwave.  
  
 _As you wished, Megatron!_ intoned Soundwave. He put the box on the table. Blue light spilled from the seams. Megatron's optics flared. “Excellent!” he muttered.  
  
“Megatron …” Starscream went to protest. But then he gasped, silenced again as Soundwave slid the top cover aside, the light streaming out as a row of six glowing sparks came into view.  
  
All optics were drawn magnetically to the box. The contents pulsed, eerie and beautiful, the air permeated with unique sparkscent as the light fluctuated softly in the room around them. Blue glints reflected off metal, shadows dancing on the walls behind.  
  
Megatron found himself staring, transfixed and fascinated. Rarely did one see such a sight. “Are they - _functional?_ ” he whispered.  
  
 _Affirmative!_ Soundwave intoned. “Indeed,” Shockwave added. “Full operational status will be attained just as soon as we have them in the bodies and have attached the personality components.”  
  
“Brilliant!” Megatron's optics never left the glowing orbs. “You are geniuses, both of you! This time you have truly earned your ranks in the Decepticons!”  
  
The two bowed their heads. “Thank you, Megatron!” they said together. But Starscream shifted restlessly again. “I still disagree. It is too much risk!” he insisted.  
  
Megatron heard him only vaguely. He was still mesmerized by the sparks. Even as he watched, they seemed to change, one glowing brighter, another pulsing in short, random bursts as the others seemed to swirl in pastel shades of blue and purple, making the shadows dance.  
  
 _Whose was the bright one?_ Megatron wondered. The Constructicon leader, sensing life again, impatient for another chance? Or was it the irrepressible digger, or the impetuous crusher? One of the others? Or – a slight shadow crossed the leader’s face - was it the perfectionist medic, eagerly anticipating the reacquisition of his calculating, meticulous and deviant mind?  
  
He wished he knew. Wished he knew them well enough to be sure he would have absolute control when they returned.  
  
“Think of before, Megatron!” Starscream’s voice floated into his audios. “You know what they are like. They run their own agenda! These subgroups are more trouble than they are worth, Megatron. Think of Onslaught and his crew ....”  
  
But Megatron did hear that, and the very mention of the treacherous lieutenant infuriated the leader. As did Starscream's pompous 'lecturing.'  
  
He looked up, fixing the seeker with a red glare. “They are nothing like Onslaught and his crew!” he snapped. “And don't talk to me about _loyalty!_ " His optics narrowed. "If you open your mouth one more time, Starscream, then it will be your frame out there and your spark in this box! _Understand?_ ”  
  
The Seeker was silent. The sparks flickered in the box as Soundwave and Shockwave looked at them, expressionless.  
  
But the bright one flared again, and Shockwave looked up. “Megatron, with all due respect, we must not linger,” he said. “The timing is crucial. If we delay too long, there could be some – damage.”  
  
 _Affirmative!_ Soundwave agreed. _Alt forms await your inspection, Megatron! Then we must - proceed!_  
  
Megatron nodded. Very well, he said. “Show me the alt forms!”  
  
…………………  
  
“You have to be joking!” Starscream burst out. And this time, Megatron had to admit the seeker had a point. Polished to a high shine, the machines gleamed bright green and purple, the traditional colours of Scrapper and his team. But they were puny Earth machines, cumbersome, archaic and crude.  
  
The leader was disappointed. He glared at Soundwave. “Pray tell me how these pathetic contraptions possibly fulfil the requirements of the Decepticon construction contingent?" he growled. "I would have thought you could do better than this!" Starscream snickered behind him.  
  
Shockwave looked worried. He and Soundwave exchanged glances. Shockwave cleared his throat. “Megatron, I can assure you, they will serve their purpose. We are bound to use Earth forms and these - machines - are superbly adapted for all elements of construction on this planet.“  
  
 _Affirmative!_ Soundwave intoned. _Machines infused with Decepticon technology. An asset which the Autobots - cannot match._  
  
“Yes,” Shockwave nodded encouragingly. “That’s right, Megatron! We have made them far stronger and more efficient than any true Earth machine could ever be. Yet they resemble Earth machines exactly. Think of the advantages to be had from them. They will be able to roll into any Earth establishment and take what they want!”  
  
Starscream scoffed; and Megatron still looked unconvinced. _Vital difference!_ Soundwave intoned. _Earth machines – transformation or flying - impossible!_  
  
“If you can call that flying ....” Starscream began. But Megatron shot him a warning glance. “Do I have to repeat myself?” he snapped.  
  
The Seeker drew back, a scowl on his face. Megatron moved forward, pacing slowly down the line, examining the forms. He was more impressed, now. There was no doubt merit in what Soundwave and Shockwave were saying. Besides, it far more suited his purposes for them to be right.  
  
Indeed, the more he looked, the more wrong in his initial evaluation Megatron thought himself to have been. The machines were, as Shockwave had said, very good for their purpose. He stopped at the first; a heavy ground mover, shiny and powerful looking. A large shovel rested on the ground near his feet. Megatron smiled. This would be Scrapper, the master builder.  
  
Megatron pictured the machine transforming into the stocky, powerful, masked mech who usually functioned as Constructicon leader. He would be loyal, this time. Any glitches, and he would be _made_ to be loyal! Yes - and he would build anything Megatron requested for the Decepticon cause. Anything!"  
  
Megatron nodded in approval. Scrapper would like this form. Yes – it would serve him well.  
  
“Good!” The leader moved on.  
  
Next, was an all green machine, another ground mover, similar to the first. But this one was larger, meaner, far more destructive looking looking. In place of the shovel device was a huge scraper blade. Instead of wheels, there were wide, heavy treads.  
  
A smile crossed Megatron's faceplates. This was obviously to be Bonecrusher, the demolisher. The one who would clear away the pitiful Earth structures and make way for Decepticon magnificence. A mech built to destroy!  
  
And he was ‘good’ in other ways; loyal, useful; a formidable fighter and a good soldier. And he could also be – the smile intensified - _very entertaining_ for the Decepticon troops.  
  
Megatron looked at the sturdy treads, imagining them rolling roughshod over whatever he commanded. They would transform into even sturdier legs, he imagined, with nice ridged chunky thighs. He thought of large hands grabbing at his panels, the pungent scent of diesel, earthy grunts sounding above twisting metal .....  
  
A wave of heat swept through him. “I like it!” he said.  
  
Pleased sounding noises came from Soundwave and Shockwave. Megatron moved on. There would be time to explore and re-evaluate Bonecrusher's willingness to 'serve' the Decepticon leaders later on.  
  
Next in line was a slighter vehicle, with a smaller shovel attached to a hydraulic shaft and suspended high above his frame. Ah yes, this one – Scavenger. The digger. The layer of foundations for all the Constructicons’ creations. The one who was possibly even Megatron’s favourite! Although he never told Scrapper that.  
  
The leader chuckled delightedly. A sensitive mech, this one; just as entertaining in other ways, and very cute. Megatron wondered if, as usual, the mech would fail to see his significance. Probably, as Scrapper usually orchestrated it that way. Scavenger was intelligent – a geologist, in fact. Which added to his value, but meant ‘keeping him down’ was wise to assure his loyalty.  
  
But trembling limbs, sensitive shovel tails and neat little interface panels came invariably to mind. A little shudder went through the Leader. From the corner of his optic, he felt Soundwave and Shockwave shift, awkwardly, and exchange glances, whilst Starscream was also looking across smugly. He moved on quickly.  
  
Next was a heavy vehicle with some kind of ‘barrel’ on top. Megatron smirked. Mixmaster of course! Fortunately the chemist's utter madness was tempered by the others, and exceeded by his genius; for this primitive Earth form would not deter him – Megatron was sure - from exercising his abilities to provide the Decepticons with any substance they needed. For _anything._  
  
Much happier now, Megatron moved on. Yes, he’d forgotten just what a good team the Constructicons were! Bonecrusher cleared, Scavenger paved the way, Scrapper built, and by the time he was building Bonecrusher and Scavenger would join him, zapping up constructions faster than any one else on Cybertron, fixing everything together with Mixmaster’s concoctions!  
  
Oh, if they had only been on this planet in those first few days to build that spacecruiser! They would have been out of here and gone, and never mind the ravings of Starscream; who now, at last, had the good sense to keep his opinions to himself.  
  
Next to Mixmaster was a large transport vehicle. “Longhaul!” Megatron muttered. The one who fetched and carried - and whinged and glitched and complained the whole way. But he got the job done. That – and he formed the torso, of course. The core of ….  
  
"Devastator!" Megatron muttered proudly.  
  
“There are no indications that they cannot form Devastator, Megatron. Readings from the spark traces show that the gestalt function is intact!” It was as though Shockwave had read his mind. Megatron had, of course, assumed this would be so. But it was the first time he had given it any real thought.  
  
“That is what I was hoping to hear!” he crowed. “Magnificent!”  
  
Oh yes – these Constructicons would create whatever he wanted. But they would also destroy anything, too. And destroy it spectacularly. With this in mind, Megatron moved swiftly to the last machine in the row, the one who would direct and mastermind the Devastator.  
  
This last was more intricate than the others, evidently a precise delivery high level construction vehicle. A large hook protruded from the font of what was obviously an extendable lifting device. “Yes - Hook,” Megatron murmured.  
  
Megatron gave the machine a long, hard look. This one formed the head of Devastator. And he did the thinking behind it, ensured that it worked, carried out his orders to a fault. And Hook did far, far more than that; for Hook, in cohort with Scrapper, was the architect of everything the others did, everything they built. And he fixed them up – with calm efficiency - when things went wrong.  
  
But Megatron felt a twinge of unease creep in again. Of all the Constructicons, Hook was the most difficult, the hardest to read, the one most likely to be treacherous. Arrogant, petulant, he was stubborn and could be resistant. His work, whilst brilliant and meticulous, could be infuriatingly slow. And all these qualities were exceeded only by his insufferable ego.  
  
And the others hung on his every word - especially Scrapper. Consequently, whenever there had been problems, Megatron had usually suspected Hook to be the one behind them.  
  
 _There’s always one,_ Megatron thought. And for just a fleeting microsecond, he entertained an illogical wish that Starscream would talk him out of this. But Starscream was – for once – still silent.  
  
 _Megatron! Sparks approaching maximum output for disembodied state. Merger with physical form – required._ Soundwave broke in on his thoughts.  
  
“Megatron, if you have any doubts then rest assured they will be an asset!” Shockwave added, sounding anxious. “On this remote planet they will have to concentrate on what thy have to do here. I do not believe they will be a problem. And besides …” he moved to stand beside Megatron as he regarded Hook. “We will need this one’s medical talents, if the war is to continue. To not do so will give the Autobots an extreme advantage.”  
  
Megatron nodded. Apart from his architectural skills, the crane was, of course, possibly the most talented techno-surgeon Cybertron had ever seen. And Hook did believe in the essence of the Decepticon cause, and was a loud proponent of ‘survival of the fittest.’ This kept him motivated, most-times, to pursue the Decepticon cause. He took no pit from the rank and file, and could be a useful informer.  
  
Megatron turned to his advisers. “Very well,” he said. “Do it. But ....”  
  
He looked back along the line to the Scrapper alt form, and then back to the Hook alt form. "Activate these two first,” he said. “I will need to talk to them."  
  
Oh yes, online the Constructicons would be. But Megatron would get things straight from the outset.


End file.
